Trust is Not an Easy Thing
by akwardllama
Summary: Max has lived at the orphanage almost her entire life, she has been adopted once but it has left her scarred. She no longer trusts people and is quick to judge, that is until her second adoption. She is told that all she has to do is stay there for a year and if she doesn't like it then she can leave. The only problem is that she did not expect to start loving her new family. (FAX)


The night was clear and there was very few people out. A shadow snuck up to the door of an average looking house, and quietly rang the doorbell. The shadow looked down at the small bundle its arms and gently kissed its forehead. Slowly the small bundle was laid down and given one last look before the shadow silently slipped into the night. The bundle let out a small cry that was heard only by the man opening the door. He looked at the bundle and picked it up, there was a note but all it said was

_Her name is Maximum Ride. Take care of her. _

The man looked down at the small bundle and lifted the blanket, underneath lay a small child that looked about six months old. She looked up at him with big brown eyes and a scowl on her little face. The man knew he had no time to take care of the child and realized he was going to need to look for an orphanage.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _The door to the orphanage thumped and shuddered as someone pounded on it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't go getting you knickers in a twist." A middle aged woman mumbled as she went to open the door of the orphanage. A few children followed behind her wondering what all the commotion was. She opened the door to a very flustered looking man holding a bundle of something small in his arms, which he soon shoved at her.

"Take it! I don't want it!" he said aggressively, turning to leave. The woman was bewildered, for she had never seen someone wanting to part with a child so badly. The man quickly left the building and she was left with the small child in her arms. She looked down to see it was looking up at her with its big brown eyes. On top of the blanket was a note and a business card, she picked up the business card first it read "If she gets to be trouble when she is older let me know" on the other side as his number. The note was very clearly not from the man, for it was written with care and love. It simply stated the name of the child and the wish that care be provided for her.

"Well hello there little one, my name is Mrs. Emma it seems that I will be taking care of you for now" she smiled down at the baby and the baby slowly smiled back.

_Six months later…. _

Not much had changed at the orphanage since the arrival of little maximum, the children went on being children and going to school or staying at the orphanage if they were still too young. At the moment everyone was home and playing outside, well except for maximum. At the moment the little brown eyed girl was sitting on Mrs. Emma's lap as she was fed her dinner.

"Come on, I know you're hungry! You wanted this a few minutes ago, what's wrong with it now?" Mrs. Emma complained as the girl refused to open her mouth. "When do you become so stubborn? You used to be the easiest one to take care of and now you're the fussiest!"

"Yes sweetheart, I am talking to the baby" Mrs. Emma sighed, she was tired from dealing with the young ones that day, they had been especially rowdy. The girl at the door made a face at the baby trying to make her laugh to no avail.

"I think we should give her a nickname, ya know, cause her name is so long and weird." The little girl stated matter of factly

Mrs. Emma looked at the girl at the door with a slight smile and then down at the one in her lap.

"I think you're right, it needs to fit her though, and it has be a strong and stubborn nickname. Something that can incite both love and fear…" She trailed off lost to her thoughts.

"Well when you think of a one let me know!" the little girl replied brightly before wandering off to go play with the other children.

"Hmmm…." Mrs. Emma looked at the small child sitting on her lap, who looked back at her. The food was given up on and put away, the child was eventually put to sleep and the problem of what nickname the girl should have was pondered by Mrs. Emma.


End file.
